


Big Brother

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Arthur tell Bae he's going to be a big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

When Bae got home from his sleepover, he knew something was up right away.  His parents were smiling a lot at each other and his dad was making breakfast while his mom smiled at him from the breakfast bar.

He knew what that look meant.  That’s what they’d looked like after dad started sleeping over when they were still trying to keep it a secret.  Something was going on.

"Good morning, Bae," his dad said when he saw him.  "Do you want some pancakes?"

Mom had turned around to look at him and she had a huge goofy smile on her face. 

"Yeah," he replied.  "Just let me put my stuff upstairs."

August’s dad had fed him, but pancakes did sound good and anyway there was something mean inside him that didn’t want to leave his parents alone like this.  If they were going to be happy then he wanted to be a part of it.

"No," his mom said.  "It’s fine.  Leave it on the stairs and come sit.  There’s something your dad and I have to tell you."

Okay this was weird.  Mom never liked him leaving things on the stairs.  She said it was dangerous and messy, but she was holding her hand out to him and he nodded and went to sit with her at the bar while Dad put food on plates.

"What’s up?" he said, looking back and forth between them.

Dad looked happy and weird, Mom looked happy and nervous and she had an arm curled weirdly around her stomach.

"Bae, the reason I had you go over to August’s last night wasn’t because of the wedding," she admitted.  "It was because I needed to talk about something with your dad and now we need to tell you."

Dad was staring at mom and Mom was staring at Bae and Bae was looking back and forth between them because he had no idea what was going on.

"You’re going to be a big brother," Mom finally said, moving so her hand was pressed over her stomach protectively.

He wasn’t really sure what to feel now.  He’d been pestering them about wanting a sibling a few months ago, but now that he was going to have one it was kind of overwhelming.  He’d never had a sibling before and now there would be a new baby to go with the wedding and everything was changing so fast.

"Are you okay?" Mom said, reaching her free hand out to put it over his.  "How are you feeling?"

He didn’t really know what he was feeling so he didn’t say anything.  He just let his parents stare at him for a minute.  They were both so happy and he was just so confused.

"Bae," Dad said his name gently.  "You know this baby isn’t going to replace you, right?"

Mom nodded in agreement.

"Your dad is right, sweetie," she added.  "You’re always going to be our son and we’ll both always love you more than anything.  This baby is going to add to our family, not take your place in it."

He didn’t want to admit that he’d been worried about that because it felt silly, so he just nodded and forced himself to believe them.

"So you’re pregnant," he finally said, looking between his parents again.  "But you’re not getting married for another two weeks."

Mom blushed and Dad was grinning again as he put a plate in front of Bae.

"Eat your pancakes," Dad said as he ruffled Bae’s hair.

Mom and Dad exchanged another weird look.  Dad winked at her — he knew what  _that_ meant — and mom was biting her lip and trying not to smile.  Grown ups were so weird.


End file.
